Gwir/dialogue
Dialogue *'Gwir:' Player! Great to see you. *Who are you? **'Gwir:' I'm Gwir the scribe. **'Player:' Have you been writing anything interesting recently? **'Gwir:' I find all literature interesting, but lately I've been puzzling over recent elven history. I'm working to document it as clearly as I can, so that it's recorded for future generations. *Can I help you at all? **'Player:' Can I help you at all? **'Gwir:' Yes you can. I'm the scribe here and I'm trying to accurately document recent events that have affected us. ***'Player:' Ah, I think I understand why you were happy to see me. Let me guess, you want my help as I was somewhat involved with said recent events? ***'Gwir:' 'Involved' would be putting it lightly! You have guessed correctly, though - would you help me out here? ***Sure. ****'Player:' Sure, I'll help. Let's start at the beginning? ****'Gwir:' Sounds like a great idea! How did this all start for you? ****'Player:' Well, a fair time ago, I was tasked by Edmond of Ardougne to find his kidnapped daughter, Elena. ****'Gwir:' I've not heard of these people before. You say she was kidnapped? ****'Player:' kidnapped and taken to West Ardougne, yes. It was the first time I ever went in, so we had to go through the sewers, but I made it in, and eventually located and returned Elena back to her father. ****'Gwir:' Great story. It's strange to think how it started so differently for you. So you had entered West Ardougne for the first time and released Elena from her captors. What happened next for you? ****'Player:' A good question. It was at this point it came to my attention that Elena was, in fact, investigating the plague itself. I helped her retrieve her distillator from the mourners so she could continue her work. ****'Gwir:' Let me guess: her work revealed that the plague was a lie? ****'Player': Yes, thats right. Hey, quit interrupting, I'm telling you what happened. ****'Gwir:' I apologize, Player, please continue. ****'Player:' Yes, the findings from Elena's sample did reveal the plague to be a lie. ****'Gwir:' What did you do when you found this out? ****'Player:' I went straight to King Lathas himself. He admitted the whole thing, but defended his actions by saying that walling off West Ardougne was necessary to contain a much greater threat to the rest of RuneScape. ****'Gwir:' And this threat was? ****'Player:' Iban. The next step of this story. ****'Gwir:' So, Iban is where this story continues. Iban is known to us elves - we do not enter the Underground Pass following the losses we suffered there in the times of old. ****Quit sidetracking things, this is my story. *****'Player:' Quit sidetracking things, this is my story. *****'Gwir:' I apologize, Player, please continue. ****What happened to the elves? *****'Player:' What happened to the elves? *****'Gwir:' Well, I'm not sure how familiar you are with elven history, but we did use to occupy the lands to the east. The time came when contact between the elves of Isafdar and those who had traveled east was lost. When that happened, there was a mass exodus back west by those elves who'd left their forest home. They suffered countless losses on the journey through the Underground Pass and no elf has stepped into it since. But let's move on. This is about your own trip through the Underground Pass. ****'Player:' So I was saying. King Lathas feared the threat of Iban, and sent me into the Underground Pass to investigate and find a way through to these lands. ****'Gwir:' What happened next? ****'Player:' I found my way down to the bottom of the Underground Pass where I combined the four elements of Iban with a doll, which I eventually threw into the Well of Voyage. This defeated Iban and cleansed the area, reopening the well and granting access to the elven lands at last. ****'Gwir:' And I think the next part of your story is where our fates begin to intertwine... Then let's continue. You had traversed the Underground Pass and arrived in these lands for the first time. ****'Player:' Yes. After an initial confrontation - an ambush by elves - I navigated the forests here to find Lord Iorwerth's camp. ****'Gwir:' Iorwerth? The leader of the dark elves? ****'Player:' The very same, unfortunately, I believed myself to be working on the side of good, killing the supposedly evil King Tyras. I won't get into it, but I learnt of explosives, which led to catapulting a barrel bomb, killing Tyras in the fire that followed. ****'Gwir:' Not the greatest moment in history. ****'Player:' Indeed not, but at least the truth came out. On the way back to report this news to King Lathas, I met Arianwyn for the first time. He revealed the lie and that, in fact, it was good in a way, as I had earnt King Lathas's trust. I could use that trust to infiltrate deeper into this conspiracy than any elf could. ****'Gwir:' Well, the journey may have been difficult, but at least it exposed the truth and allowed you to earn their trust. What happened next? ****'Player:' Next I... I... Ah, yes, I actually stopped to help Islwyn. He revealed to me that he is the grandson of Glarial. ****'Gwir:' Gracious Glarial. ****'Player:' Yes, I know the elves value her so. Islwyn was happy to hear that her final resting place was the waterfall Baxtorian had chosen, but her grave was not consecrated. ****'Gwir:' So you performed said consecration? That's very noble of you to fulfil Islwyn's wishes Glarial, indeed, rests in peace - if only she had Baxtorian to rest with her... ****Keep talking. ****Ask more about Baxtorian. *****'Player:' You speak in a riddle of sorts. What exactly happened to Baxtorian? *****'Gwir:' Our great king of old, the most powerful of us all - he had such power. When he returned to his home in the east to find Glarial missing - after years of searching for her - he entered the waterfall, never to appear again. *****'Player:' Wait, he entered it and never came out? So where is his body? *****'Gwir:' A sound question; where indeed? ****'Player:' ...Well, that was what happened. After the consecration, Eluned, who travels with Islwyn, was ready to task me again. ****'Gwir:' So, you say Eluned spoke to you following the consecration? I imagine it was her who brought you back to Arianwyn? ****'Player:' Yes, but how did you know? ****'Gwir:' Well, this is a bit more recent, so I hopefully have the facts already. ****'Player:' That should save me a bit of talking, so I'll help by making sure you've got accurate information. ****'Gwir:' Great! So Arianwyn told you of the mourners being dark elves in disguise, working from their outpost in West Ardougne. ****'Player:' Correct, but the outpost is, in fact, underneath Ardougne, not in it. ****'Gwir:' Oh, thanks, let me just make that change. Okay, so you got your hands on a mourner outfit and infiltrated the outpost. ****'Player:' Yes, I did, where I met the head mourner. ****'Gwir:' I've got here that it was he who told you of their plans, saying they were overstating the threat to Lathas so that he would grant them control? ****'Player:' Exactly. With Lathas in fear of the Underground Pass, he was happy for them to somewhat rule West Ardougne, fake the plague and wall it off. ****'Gwir:' Unfortunately, this was precisely what they wanted: time and space to dig about below. ****'Player:' Indeed, they were digging, and after I had proven myself by continuing their efforts to fake the plague, the head mourner finally trusted me enough to inform me they were searching for an ancient elven power source... Something that could speed the return of their 'Dark Lord'. ****'Gwir:' This source of power presumably being the Temple of Light... ****'Player:' The Temple of Light was the next part of my quest. I investigated the area and found a crew close to the entrance. ****'Gwir:' I assume they perished at the hands of the shadows? ****'Player:' Indeed. To this day the mourners still have not found it. I tell them I'm still looking for the missing crew, but hopefully they will never find out the real situation. ****'Gwir:' Well, I don't think they will. I've got it documented already that you yourself restarted the temple's safeguards and defences to make it secure once more? ****'Player:' I'm happy to say you are correct; the temple's safeguards are intact. I can't see the mourners being a particular threat now, unless they find some other source of power. Of course, and they won't even be trying to find another source until if and when they discover the temple and find themselves unable to penetrate its defences! ****'Gwir:' So the Temple of Light's defences are active - it is secure and the mourners are weakened without them even knowing it. What happened next? ****'Player:' Arianwyn called for me once again. Thorgel, a dwarf I met in the temple, had sent word of the temple releasing some sort of energy. It was clear Arianwyn knew this was going to lead somewhere, so, after a few tasks, he was disguised and we went to investigate together. ****'Gwir:' Where did this investigation lead? ****'Player:' Well, with Arianwyn's insight, it led to me being energised in a similar way to the crystal I used to restart the temple's defences. ****'Gwir:' And this was safe? ****'Player:' I survived, if that's what you mean. The energy wasn't lethal, but it did somewhat...transport me? ****'Gwir:' Transport you where? ****'Player:' Into the light itself. The elves who built that temple must have been powerful, indeed. There was a whole other section in there with more light switches. ****'Gwir:' So what did these switches do? ****'Player:' After I had figured out how to activate the switches, I finally managed to open the massive door in the room. It led to a corridor, which had unfortunately been the victim of a large cave-in. ****'Gwir:' Was this corridor still within the light or was it in the real world again, so to speak? ****'Player:' A great question. Either it was still within the light or it served as bridge between the Temple of Light and somewhere else. ****'Gwir:' What makes you think that? ****'Player:' A body - there was a body in there. It was a dead elf messenger who must have perished in the rockslide. The report that he was carrying is where I learned of Prifddinas's fate. ****'Gwir:' This I have heard, everyone is talking about it! The revelation that the city was reverted to crystal form...an entire city! ****'Player:' Indeed, and right now there are miners working to clear that cave-in so we can work towards restoring the city, once all threats to it are removed. ****'Gwir:' Oh. We've covered all we can for now; thanks for all your help. If you come back and help us further, please come and see me, so I can keep my records up to date. *****'Player:' Of course, I'll see you again soon. ***No, sorry. ****'Player:' No, sorry. ****'Gwir:' That was great, thank you so much. I think that has filled in all the gaps. I'd better get to writing this all up properly. If you ever need a refresher of what's happened, I'll happily tell you everything that's happened so to date. ****'Player:' Happy to help, Gwir. See you again soon. **'Gwir:' Well, as you know, you were helping me document all the discoveries you've made from working with and around us elves. Let's continue... *Can you remind me of events so far? **'Player:' Can you remind me of events so far? **'Gwir:' Of course, let me see... **Remind me of the plague. ***'Player:' Remind me of the plague. ***'Gwir:' I've got here that you were tasked by Edmond of Ardougne to find his kidnapped daughter, Elena. ***'Player:' Ah, yes, Elena, of course. ***'Gwir:' You also said it was the first time you ever entered West Ardougne. You went through the sewers to eventually locate and return Elena back to her father. **Remind me of the biohazard. ***'Player:' Remind me of the biohazard. ***'Gwir:' Sure. I've got here that it was at this point that you realized Elena was investigating the plague. You helped her retrieve her distillator from the mourners so she could continue her work. ***'Player:' Yes! I remember, it's all coming back to me now. ***'Gwir:' It says here that you went on to uncover the plague as a lie. You went straight to King Lathas himself, who admitted the whole thing, but defended his actions by saying that walling off West Ardougne was helping to containing a much greater threat to the rest of Runescape. Need help with anything else? **Remind me of the Underground Pass. ***'Player:' Remind me of the Underground Pass. ***'Gwir:' No problem. I've got it written here that it was all about Iban for you. ***'Player:' Iban, how could I forget about him? ***'Gwir:' I've got here that you found your way down to the bottom of the Underground Pass, where you combined four elements of Iban with a doll, which you threw into the Well of Voyage to defeat him. Following this defeat, the area was cleansed and the well once again granted access to the elven lands. **Remind me about what happened to Tyras. ***'Player:' Remind me about what happened to Tyras. ***'Gwir:' Not your finest hour in the history books... Unfortunately, you were led to believe Iorwerth to be on the side of good, and you learn of explosives, which you used to kill king Tyras. ***'Player:' Ah, yes, not my greatest moment, indeed. ***'Gwir:' Maybe not, but at least the truth came out. As you came to report this news to King Lathas, Arianwyn intercepted you, revealed the lie and how it was good in a way, as you had earnt the trust of King Lathas. This would allow you to infiltrate deeper into this conspiracy than any elf could. Need help with anything else? **Remind me about Islwyn and Eluned. ***'Player:' Remind me about Islwyn and Eluned. ***'Gwir:' Ah yes, Eluned and Islwyn. You spoke about how you helped Islwyn consecrate Glarial's grave. Glarial, indeed, rests in peace. If only she had Baxtorian to rest with her. **Remind me about the mourners. ***'Player:' Remind me about the mourners. ***'Gwir:' It was at this point you found the mourners to be dark elves in disguise, working in their outpost under West Ardougne. I've got here that it was the head mourner who told you of their plans, saying they were overstating the thread to Lathas so that he would grand them control? ***'Player:' Exactly. With Lathas in fear of the Underground Pass, he was happy for them to somewhat rule West Ardougne, fake the plague and wall it off. ***'Gwir:' Unfortunately, this was precisely what they wanted: time and space to dig about below. They started searching for an ancient elven power souce... Something that could speed the return of their 'Dark Lord'. Need help with anything else? **Remind me of the Temple of Light. ***'Player:' Remind me of the Temple of Light. ***'Gwir:' The Temple of Light was the next step of your quest. I've got it documented already that you restarted the temple's safeguards and defences to make it secure once more. ***'Player:' I'm happy to say that is correct; the temple's safeguards are intact. I can't see the mourners being a particular threat now, unless they find some other source of power. Of course, and they won't even be trying to find another source until if and when they discover the temple and find themselves unable to penetrate its defences! **Remind me of what happened within the light. ***'Player:' Remind me of what happened within the light. ***'Gwir:' It led to you being energised in a similar way to the crystal that you used to restart the temple's defences. You then went into the light itself. After you worked out how to activate some switches there, a massive door opened in the room that led to a corridor, which had unfortunately caved-in. There was a dead elf messenger there who must have perished in the rockslide. It was his report that revealed Prifddinas's fate to us all. The city was reverted to crystal form... an entire city! ***'Player:' Indeed, and right now there are miners working to clear that cave-in so we can work towards restoring the city, once all threats to it are removed. **Remind me of how Prifddinas was re-grown. ***'Player:' Remind me of how Prifddinas was re-grown. ***'Gwir:' Well, the miners finished clearing the corridor between the Temple of Light and Prifddinas, so Arianwyn called for your help one final time. The two of you infiltrated the Prifddinas Undercity disguised as Mourners, and discovered that Lord Iorwerth had a new plan: to summon the Dark Lord by murdering the whole population of West Ardougne. You went to Ardougne and started a revolution that kicked the mourners out of the city, and killed King Lathas/sent King Lathas into exile. Then, you returned to the elven lands and found the elf clan leaders who had been in hiding since Lord Iorwerth took over the city. With the help of the clan leaders, you activated the Seal of Seren. The Dark Lord appeared and tried to stop you, but you defeated it. Thanks to you, the city of Prifddinas was re-grown, and the elves can now live in peace! *Actually, don't worry. **'Player:' Actually, don't worry.